Eternal Memory...
by Tsukishiro Aya
Summary: The protectors of the Moon kingdom were kidnapped by OZ, and they're now stone cold soldiers for OZ to take over Earth. Could the gundam pilots save them from the evil soceityy of OZ?
1. Eternal Memory....

Eternal Memory… 

****

DISCLAIMER!! I DO NOT OWN GUNDAMWING OR SAILORMOON!

* Squeal to Parted Ways. * 

"Serena… no…" Ami cried as Trowa held her in his arms. 

"Shh… it's okay… don't cry." Trowa comforted her with his warmth of strong arms surrounding her quivering body. 

"How do you know if she's alive or dead?" Wu Fei asked with his arms crossed. 

"I felt her pain… bullets going through her body as she tries to escape from OZ… and then I felt the sudden shortage of air." Ami replied through tears.

"She could still be alive." Heero said with monotone. 

"We got to take our gundams to space and search for her!" Quatre exclaimed as he stopped in a middle of a punch in Duo's face. 

"Do you remember where were you captured last time?" Duo asked. 

"I remember… there was lots of soldiers… and there was bases around the space."

"Oh sure, that's a lot of help." Wu Fei muttered in disbelief. 

Trowa glared at Wu Fei with his dark green eyes that none of the gundam pilots have ever seen him done so before, which made Wu Fei shut up before he could go on. 

"Damn… Trowa, I never thought I see this side of you before." Duo's eyes shot up. 

"I'll take base L1, Duo, L2, Trowa, L3, Quatre, L4, and Wu Fei, L5." Heero ordered. 

"I'll go with you!" Ami said as she got up with Trowa helping her up. 

"No, you stay here." Heero ordered as he headed for the roof door to the gundams. 

Before the gundam pilots left, Ami held Trowa back. "Please be careful." She then kissed Trowa on the cheek, very close to his lips, before going to the apartment. 

"Very smooth Trowa." Duo nudged him as they headed down.

As the gundams launched off to space, they were unaware that they were being carefully watched. 

"OZ, this is soldier number 55627, the gundam pilots have taken their mobile suits to space, they have separated in the space, with Heero Yuy taking L1, Duo Maxwell with L2, Trowa Barton with L-"

Suddenly the soldier stopped speaking when Ami flung her leg at the soldier knocking the communicator off his hands. "HOW DARE YOU!"  
"Sailormercury!" The soldier said rising up, from his crouching position as he walked towards her with his gun. "You must return to where you belong!" 

"NEVER!" Ami shouted as she lunged towards him using the combat move that Trowa taught her to punch out the solider, and succeeded. The soldier was flung backwards and got up quickly, raging with fury. "You will do what Mr. Treize Khrushrenada tells you, whether you like it or not." 

Suddenly before Ami could ask anymore questions, the soldier shot his gun at her, making her collapsed to the floor beneath her. Then with a quick move to her side, he whipped something from his pants, covered her mouth and nose with the white drugged cloth and Ami soon fell into darkness.

"There is no sign of her here." Quatre said in his communicator as it transferred to the other gundams. 

"Wait… my scanner sense something." Heero said controlling his gundam towards the unknown object. "It's another mobile suit."

"Could it be OZ?" Wu Fei asked as he searched around his destination. 

Heero's scanners show the picture of 5 mobile suits lunging towards him with their artillery ready to fire at the minute. 

"Perfect." Heero muttered as he got in his fighting position as the mobile suits from OZ started to fire at him. Wing Gundam fought back with its machine cannon. The machine cannon blasted from Wing Gundam and hit 2 of the 5 mobile suits coming towards him.

"Heero, what's going on there?" Trowa asked as he surveyed his destination, L3. 

"OZ and his mobile suits are here." Heero replied as he launched his vulcan gun at the other mobile suits. 

"We're coming buddy." Duo replied as he moved his Desthscythe towards L1. Duo arrived just in time, when Wing Gundam went out of his artillery. 

Desthscythe used his beam scythe to slash through 4 of the 10 mobile suits charging at him. "Whoo-hoo! 4 outta 10."

"INJUSTICE!" Wu Fei shouted out in fury as his Dragon Fang killed 3 out of the remaining 6 that Duo killed. Trowa threw his homing missile at an escaping mobile suit from OZ, as Quatre shot his heat shotel at two oncoming mobile suits. 

As the mobile suits were fought down, Heero noticed that only half of the whole group of mobile suits was attacking and the others were searching. 'But for what?' 

Heero trailed them as they search furiously for something. 'What in the hell could they search for?' Suddenly one of the 3 mobile suits sped for something that looked like a human…girl… long golden hair…'Could it be the girl?' Heero wondered as he watched closely. 

The mobile suit bend down and took something in its arms. "It's the girl!" The mobile suit communicated to the others, but Heero could hear what it was saying too. 

"Serena…" Then Wing Gundam sped towards the mobile suit, which turned out to be Leo from OZ, and started to attack Leo with his fighting skills and speed skills. The Leo was no match for Wing Gundam and in a few minutes, the Leo retreated. 

"Heero are you alright?" Quatre asked as he grouped with his other gundam pilots. 

"I'm fine, I'm going to get Serena." Heero then leaped from his gundam and went to retrieve the bloody Serena covered with black and blue buries and other deep cuts stuffed with hot bullets stuck to her flesh. 

"Oh god…" Duo gasped as he saw sight of Heero carrying Serena back to his gundam. 

As they headed home, Heero kept his watch upon Serena while she slumped on his lap.

"Ami?" Trowa asked as they entered their apartment, holding the door for the others. There was no reply. "AMI!" Duo yelled through the empty apartment as they searched the rooms for her. "She's not here." Wu Fei stated as they searched the last room. 

"Wasn't she at the rooftop last time we left her?" Quatre questioned. 

"Yeah… when she gave Trowa her kiss for being careful." Duo grinned widely. Trowa ignored them and rushed to the rooftop, and didn't find her, however found blood. 

"Hey what's this?" Duo asked as he bend down to examine it with Trowa. 

"Its blood baka, anyone could see that." Wu Fei said smacking Duo in the back of the head. "Probably her blood." 

"She's gone…" Trowa rising from his knees and surveying the violet evening sky for her. 

Heero rushed Serena to his bed and covered his mouth over hers and started to do the CPR, pressing against her blood stained uniform. 'Common, wake up.'

After a few more tries of CPR, it finally worked and Serena started to wake. "No…Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, …NO ZECHS!" She shouted the last words.

As Serena started to open up her eyes, she wanted to sit up, but couldn't since Heero was holding her down. "GET OFF ZECHS!" 

"I'm not Zechs." Heero said, griping his hands on her shoulder tighter. "Calm down." 

When Serena fully opened her eyes, she was started to shudder away from Heero. 

Heero opened up the bottle of alcohol and rubbed it against her bleeding flesh, and expected to have a hearing aid when she will start to scream in his eyes, but she didn't even scream at all, not even wince. She balled her fists and looked directly into Heero as he healed her. When the bandages were done, he used tweezers to remove the bullets, and this time he really expected to hear her scream, but she fell silent. 

As he was done, Heero got up but turned to Serena as she held onto his arm, "Why did you save me? I am from OZ Heero."

"But you are Serena, the girl I am suppose to save on behalf of the moon kingdom." 

"How did you know me?" Serena questioned, surprised that he knows so much of her. 

"Your mother, Queen Serenity told us to take you back when you were captured by OZ."

Serena fell silent and then stared at her scars. "I could kill you." 

Heero stared at her, leveling his eyes with her blue ones and turned around to the door. 

  
"No… stop it… AMI, REI, LITA, MINA! NO STAY AWAY ZECHS!" Serena screamed. Suddenly Heero burst in his room, since he was on the couch, and rushed towards her. 

"What's wrong? Heero said as he placed his arms on her shuddering shoulders. 

"What the hell was that?" Duo yawned as he went inside of Heero's room and then his eyes popped open as he saw what Heero was doing. "Damn Heero, I thought you were with Relena, not Serena. Tsk, tsk, tsk, two timer."   
Heero ignored him and turned his attention to Serena. "What is it?"   
Suddenly Serena burst into tears and started to sob on Heero's shoulder. "Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, I'm so worried about them… they're going to die there, I just know it." 

Heero then just stood there, letting her cry on his shoulder and then griped his arms around her tightly. "Shhs, it's going to be alright, we'll save them…trust me." Serena stopped crying and rest her head on his shoulder, as Heero held onto Serena. 

'The treatment ran out.' Heero thought as he loosened gripped the sleeping Serena.

"HEERO! WAKE UP! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE MR. NICE GUY!" Duo shouted as he burst into Heero's room, with his uniform on. "OZ! They're attacking! Hurry up!"

Heero popped open his eyes and stared at Serena, who also starting to wake up.   
"HEERO! THERE IS NO TIME TO WASTE!" Wu Fei shouted as he buttoned his shirt. 

"Stay here Serena." Heero said, getting up and rushed towards his closet to get his uniform on. "You'll be safe here." 

"No, I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." Serena said, getting up on her own. 

"But, there is no way you could fit in the gundams, it's only a one pilot seat." Duo said. 

"How did I get in then?" 

"You were on my lap." Heero responded as he pulled his shirt over his bare toned chest. 

"No, I'm coming and that's final, I have something to score with OZ." Serena said, getting to the door, with help of Duo holding her. As they reached the door, Heero grasped her arm and stared into her determined eyes. "Fine then, meet me in my gundam." 

After she nodded, she rushed off, even with the killing pain, to Wing Gundam. 

"She is strong isn't she?" Wu Fei commented as he pulled on his shoes, as Heero stared at Serena rushing towards his gundam. "We'll see."

"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Ami shouted in the battle dome, with 1000 soldiers after her armed with machine guns, killer robots and menacing red lasers. 

"Move up her level to 10 soldier." Noin said as she observed Ami high above. "Increase number of mobile suits."  
"Yes Baronet Noin!" As the soldier pushed the lever to 10, secret doors of the battle dome opened and mobile suits and other artillery began to fire at Ami. 

'Argh… can't hold on much longer.' Ami thought as she kicked a soldier in the stomach, and flipped one to a group of oncoming group of soldiers. 'Where are you Trowa?'

Ami ran across a minefield while hundreds of soldiers are at her tail, escaping them and the millions of bullets being fire at her. "Ugh…" 2 bullets got stuck to her leg, but she kept on running. 

"Increase bullets." Noin said, as she leaned towards the window shield. 

"HAI!" Ami went in combat with 6 soldiers at the other side of the minefield waiting for her. She punched one in the face, but didn't get very far when another one picked her up and hurled her at a mobile suit. When she hit the titanium alloy of the Taurus, the soldier controlling the mobile suit, started to fire its beam cannon at her. She ran as fast as she could but got caught in the cannon that was fired at her. Suddenly after she got caught in the cannon, other soldiers came onto her with his gun, pointed at her. 

Before the soldiers could shoot, a loud crashing noise came from above and Gundam Heavyarms came through, smashing its way through the battle dome. 

"AMI!" She turned from the soldiers and towards Trowa, who was high up in the gundam. "AMI, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Then the gundam Heavyarms started to fire with it's beam gatling at the soldiers. 

"NO Ami use the powers of Mercury to stop him!" Noin shouted. 

"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" She thrust her arms forth and chunks of ice blasted from her to Heavyarms. 'What is she doing?' Trowa thought as he moved the Heavyarms just in time to escape the freezing blast from Ami. "The treatment!" Leaping from his gundam, Trowa went in combat with Ami, tripping her with his long legs, Ami fell. Soldiers rushed to help her defeat Trowa, but she held her hand up and motioned them to stop.

"Mercury Bubbles blast!" Series of bubbles fired from her and aimed at Trowa, but he jumped up and kicked her as she crossed her arms to block it. She plunged towards him, she jumped up high and flung out her leg and smacked Trowa across the face. 

"I'm sorry Ami!" Trowa shouted through tears as he punched her hard against the face, knocking her unconscious. Before she fell onto the floor, he caught her and fled for his gundam.

"He must not escape with her again! Soldiers!" Noin shouted as she reported to Zechs. 

Bullets and lasers flashed upon Trowa as lasers ran across him and bullets shot him, but he felt nothing. Nothing at all. 

"REI!" Duo shouted as he neared her room in OZ. 

"Duo?" Rei said as she turned around. "Your dead!" 

"No wait I'm here to-" But before Duo could say anything more, Rei punched him in his face, giving him a black eye. 

"Damn girl, calm down!" Duo yelled through the rapid punches she was giving out. 

"SHUT UP, I'm didn't get rid of you last time, but this time I will! HAI!" She then flung her leg at his chest, sending him to the wall. 

As he got up, he shouted out, "Alright, lets play the hard way." 

He lunged towards her with his fist balled up to whack her, but she was too swift for him and ducked out of the way, and shouted out "Mars Fire Ignite!" A wide shot of fire blasted towards Duo as he ducked under cover. 

"Some god of death you are Duo!" Rei shouted from afar, as she circled her arms and screamed out "Mars… Celestial… Fire… SURROUND!" Suddenly 8 balls of flaming fire headed towards his ways. 

"AH-YAI!" Duo shouted as one of the fireballs caught onto his hair. "NO NOT MY HAIR! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT REI!" 

"We'll see, you could just give up now and surrender we already know who's going to win here." Rei smirked as she lunged towards Duo with her fist held back. 

"HAI YAH!" Rei was about to punch Duo with a move that OZ taught, but he caught it by mere millimeters and flung her over him. As soon as she got up, Duo slid through the floor, tripping her. As he knocked her out, he carried the unconscious Rei to his gundam. 

"QUATRE!" Mina said as she caught sight of his platinum hair. "You're in OZ territory!" 

"Mina! Come with me, Serena's here with Heero."   
"Serena is dead, forget it Quatre, you're history. Venus… Crescent beam… SMASH!"

Quatre jumped up to avoid the killer beam that burst from Mina's finger. "Mina listen to me! You're Sailorvenus, protector of the moon, not some soldier for OZ!" 

She ignored him and shouted out, "Venus Love-me chain!" A yellow chain of hearts encircled Quatre, pulling him down. As Quatre freed himself from the chain, he then crept behind Mina and then knocked her out, with his bleeding fist that was damaged when her crescent beam hit him. Then he carried her out by the back and knees to his gundam. 

"HAI!" Wu Fei jumped from a high bar in OZ, and was about to kick Lita in the back, when she twisted herself and kicked Wu Fei instead. The two legs crossed and they both retreated from each other. 

"Wu Fei! What is your business here?!" Lita shouted as she clenched her fists together.

"Trying to bring you back to your real self!" Wu Fei responded as he lunged towards her with his fingers apart, clutching to her throat. He pushed her neck upon the cool wall of OZ, as Lita kicked his chest. Finally struggling for a long time, Lita finally got out of his grasp. As she regained her breathing, Wu Fei tripped her, and she fell flat on the floor. 

"Damn you!" Lita shouted with fire in her eyes as she lunged towards her with her arms wide opened and shouted out. " Jupiter Supreme Thunder Dragon!" 

An electric green dragon rose from her and sped towards Wu Fei. "AH-YAH!" Wu Fei shouted as he jumped just in time, escaping the dragon by mere centimeters. As he regained his leveling on the floor, he jumped up and kicked Lita, who was caught off guard, and making her unconscious with his punch he learned from China. When he lifted up Lita, and was about to head off to his gundam, soldiers blocked his path. 

"GET HIM!" The head soldier shouted as his fellow soldiers lunged towards Wu Fei carrying Lita with their guns fired at him. Wu Fei tried to escape the fast bullets, but 2 got in his leg and slowed him down. 

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Serena shouted as she pointed her ruby red scepter towards the soldiers. Bright lights filled the room and the soldiers were dead on the spot. "RUN WU FEI!" Serena shouted as she led them to their gundam. "Heero is outside fighting off OZ!" 

"NO THEY MUST NOT ESCAPE!!" Treize shouted out, banging his fist on his desk. 

"Soldiers, increase number of mobile suits, add in the Leo and Aries!" 

As the soldiers did as they were told, the chances of them getting hit by lasers and guns fried by soldiers increase greatly and so did Heero's chance of being dead once and for all… 1 gundam to 5 mobile suits from OZ.


	2. Healing of the soul

CONTINUE… 

Trowa leveled Ami on his lap as he fired his Vulcan gun at OZ's mobile suits. Quatre fired his cross crusher at 3 mobile suits that were going to attack Heero in the back. 

"Heero, Tallgeese is right behind you!" Quatre shouted as he shot high in space to escape a mobile suit who were going kick his Gundam Sandrock. 

"Where is Wu-man?!" Duo shouted as he controlled Desthscythe to punch the OZ mobile suit, which was in combat with him. 

"He's with Serena and Lita!" Heero shouted as Zechs fired his dober gun at Heero's Wing Gundam, but shifted towards the other side, missing it by mere inches. 'Serena…'

"You mean your girlfriend?" Duo said back in the speakers as he used his beam scythe to slash through an OZ mobile suit. 

"I will kill you Maxwell." Heero said through his monotone as he fired his buster rifle at Tallgeese's chest. "Serena, come in, where are you?" 

__

"Heero, we're here at the west edge of L4, hurry- AHH!!!" 

"SERNA!" Heero shouted as the transmission went out, using his Wing Gundam sped, and he escaped Tallgeese. As he reached the west side of L4, there was no sign of Serena, Wu Fei or Lita.Suddenly he heard Serena's scream and hurried towards that way, there he found Wu Fei kicking a soldier's gun off his hands while carrying Lita and Serena being held by 2 of OZ' soldiers.

"Hands off her!" Heero shouted as he ran towards them and did a jump kick at the soldiers, sending them colliding with others running towards them. Then one soldier pulled out his gun and aimed it at Heero, just when Heero thought there might be a hole in his chest, he felt nothing, nothing at all. 

"Serena!" Heero shouted as he saw Serena stood in front of Heero, taking the bullet for him. He picked her up and rushed towards his gundam, with Wu Fei carrying Lita behind him. 

"Serena! Common you'll live." Heero reassured her as he placed her on his bed and got out the tweezers and alcohol to remove the bullet. 

"No Heero, this isn't the regular gun bullet, it's one that can kill you." Serena whispered as she fought her breath. "Leave it." 

Suddenly Heero didn't know what came over him but he ripped off her uniform, started to suck on the hole and blood began to flow from her shoulder blade, where the bullet was removed. Suddenly Serena started to moan in pain as the bullet, which contained poison, was sucked away from her body and… into Heero's instead. "Heero stop it! You will die like this!" Serena shouted through the pain. 

Then at once, Heero stopped and removed his bloody lips and then fell on his bed with his eyes closed. "HEERO!" Serena started to cry furiously on Heero, holding him tight, and brought him close to her. "HEERO, NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!" 

As she stared at the ruby red blood flowing from his mouth, it reminded her of something… the scepter! She laid Heero on the bed and took out her scepter. 

"Moon… Healing… Escalation!" Bright lights filled the room and as the scepter was pointed at Heero, the healing power within the of the scepter began to heal Heero.

"Ami, common wake up." Trowa said softly as he watched her lay still on his bed. As he touched her face, which was covered with dry blood, he wiped it off with a wet towel and then her eyes began to flutter a little and she started to mutter, "Trowa?" 

"I'm right here Ami, don't worry." Trowa said as he got closer to her, almost feeling her breathe. "Common you can do it."

"Trowa… I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" Her eyes widened at the sound of his gently voice and began to sit up straight. "AH!" The laser hit her in the stomach and stopped her from sitting up right. 

"It was nothing, just a scratch." Trowa said, waving it away, but as Ami placed her hand upon his scared check, he stopped. "Lay on your back." 

"I'm so sorry Trowa. I don't know what came over me." Ami said close to tears. 

"I'll live." Trowa replied as he gently pushed her down to a lying position. "Rest okay?" With that, he headed out the door. 

"Wait, Trowa, please come back." Ami said with a quivering voice. "Sleep here with me. Please? I want you to be with me." 

Trowa walked towards her with his dark green eyes staring into her blue ones and got into bed with her. As he did so, Ami placed her arms over his chest and fell into darkness as Trowa held her.

"Rei… hello, you there?" Duo waved his hands over her closed eyes. 'Crystal Time.' 

As he placed the red crystal over her chest as red lights of Mars flowed over her body, healing her as well as getting rid of the treatment that OZ has given her.

"Ugh… OZ… NOOO!" Rei screamed as the healing took place. "STOP IT!" 

"Ssssssssshhhhh, it's going to be alright." Duo said as he watched her scream in pain. "It's just the power of healing Rei, calm down." 

Suddenly she stopped screaming and her eyes popped open, staring into Duo's violet eyes. "Oh god… where am I?" 

Duo smiled and replied, "You're in my bedroom, sleeping in my bed, and your no longer a soldier for OZ. And now you don't have to kill me anymore for OZ." 

"What happened to your hair? Last time I remember it was like 5 feet long, was it?"

"Yeah last time when you didn't BURN MY HAIR!" Duo shouted with a grin. 

"I did that? I'm so sorry Duo, it must have meant a lot to you." Rei said with a quivering voice. "So sorry, very sorry." 

"Well you should be about my hair and my eye!" He said, pointing to his black eye that Rei gave him when she punched him earlier in OZ. 

"I'm so sorry Duo, what happened? Last time I think I was in OZ and I was battling you with my fire powers." As she placed her hand over his cheek, and moving up to his black eye. 

"You mean you don't remember?!" Duo shouted with his hands waving in the air. 

"No… not really, what happened?" Rei said as she tried to soothe the blackness.

"You were under OZ's control and Trezie told you to kill me and my pals. Serena tried to kill Heero, Ami killing Trowa, YOU KILLING MY BRAID AND ME! Mina was battling with Quatre, poor guy, and Lita punching the shit out of Wu Fei." 

"Oh… I'm so sorry." Rei said with tears coming out of her eyes. 

"YOU- oh… It's okay, it's the past, don't worry." Duo said as he held her in his arms. 

"No… I'm so sorry Duo, I didn't know what came over me." 

"Shhh… " Duo gripped Rei in his arms tighter and she cried on his black priest collar.

"Mina?" Quatre whispered as he watched her rest in his bed. He then took out the crystal that Queen Serenity gave them and placed the orange crystal over her chest.

Once it was placed over her, it started to float on top of her and bright orange rays burst from the crystal and started to cover Mina with its orange rays. 

"Ugh…" Mina moaned in pain as the crystal was taking out the OZ treatment that was in her blood and tried to healed her, but the crystal only had enough power to take the OZ treatment out of her blood. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"MINA!" Quatre shouted in alarm as she started to scream in pain. He placed his arms over her and the crystal dropped onto her chest. "SSShhh… don't worry." 

"Quatre?" Mina whispered as she opened up her ice blue eyes. "What happened?" 

"You were under the evil control of OZ, but now your back here- UGH!" Quatre screamed as he placed his hand over Mina for he wanted to comfort her. 

"What happened to your fist?" Mina cried with alarm. "I did that didn't I?" 

Quatre started to say it wasn't her, but she placed her hands over his bloody fist and took some white bandages from his bedside drawer and started to wrap it around his fist. "I'm sorry Quatre for what I did to you." 

"It really wasn't your fault, it was OZ who did this to you." Quatre said as he winced at the stinging of the alcohol that sizzled in his fist. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Quatre, did it hurt?" Mina said as she blew into it.

"It was nothing, forget it, its better if you rest now Mina." Quatre placed his hands over hers and then over her shoulders. "Rest Mina." 

"Quatre… stay here with me… please?" Mina asked with a pleading voice. Quatre sat in a chair next to his bed where Mina was resting and stared at her as she slept. 

'So peaceful…' Quatre thought and a few minutes he drifted off to sleep with Mina.

"Onas these days." Wu Fei muttered as he placed Lita over his bed and went off to take some of the alcohol and other needs for her injuries from OZ. When he came back, he put the things on the bedside and took out the crystal from his pocket and placed it over her chest. Suddenly the green crystal started to float and green rays filled the room, blinding Wu Fei and wrapping Lita within its rays. As Wu Fei watched with amazement, the treatment was being sucked out of her body and healing power of Jupiter went to work, but it only so much. The crystal could only suck the treatment from her blood, but couldn't treat her much. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lita shouted as the treatment that once thrived in her blood was being pulled out of her. 

"Hush Lita…" Wu Fei said as he placed his arms over her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "It's alright, your safe now." 

"Wu Fei?" Lita murmured as she tried to move. "What-where am I?" 

"You're here in my bedroom, and you're no longer with OZ anymore." Wu Fei said as his black eyes stared into hers. "Your safe here."

Lita didn't say anything back, but she touched his shirt, which had her footprint in it. At the touch of it, Wu Fei grimaced and backed away. Lita's eyes narrowed and asked, "What happened to you?" 

"Nothing, its nothing, rest, the next day or the day after, we will have to defeat OZ." 

"No… it is something, come back here." Lita said, as she lifted up his shirt to reveal the imprint of her foot striking his lower part of his chest, between his ribs. 

"I did that when I was under OZ's control." Lita stated as she placed her gloved hand over it. "I'm sorry Wu Fei." She muttered. 

"It nothing, rest now." Wu Fei said as he headed towards the door. Suddenly before he could even take another step from her, he collapsed. "Ugh…"

"Wu Fei!" Lita cried out and jumped out of the bed and helped him up. "Get back here….here, sit…" As he sat, Lita took off his shirt and showed his peach colored skin, engraved with a bloody scar in his torso. When she dabbed alcohol to his scar, he flinched, but didn't retreat. As she finished she suddenly clutched to a red stained cut on her leg. "Lita… are you alright?" Wu Fei asked with concern.

"I'm fine… " Lita replied as she gripped it tighter. 

"No you're not, don't move." Wu Fei took a look at the injury that took place in her leg and went over to his dresser to take out a pair of tweezers and alcohol. As he wet the tweezers with alcohol, he started to remove the bullet that was stuck to her leg. Lita didn't scream or anything, just stared hard while Wu Fei worked. Once he was done, Lita couldn't take the pain anymore and tears started to roll onto from her eyes. When Wu Fei saw this, he wiped it off with a tissue and held onto her. 

"Shhh… it's okay Lita, don't cry, the worse is over now." Wu Fei comforted her as he gripped her tighter with warmth. 

Lita didn't say anything, but sobbed quietly as she rested on his shoulder. Once she was weary of crying, she soon fell into a deep sleep. Wu Fei arranged Lita in a better sleeping position and covered her with the green comforter he had. As he crept silently to the door, Lita called out to him.

"Wu Fei… stay here with me." Lita muttered loud enough for Wu Fei to hear. As he neared her, he kissed her forehead and sat next to her on his bed. Lita smiled and fell asleep with Wu Fei next to her… not wanting to leave her side… ever. 


End file.
